


wild magic surge

by preludes



Category: Muted - Miranda Mundt (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 02, Revenge, Yes i did name this after a d&d term. What of It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes
Summary: spoilers up until the end of season 2Camille focuses on blocking out all the screams. She’s used to this; the compartmentalisation of self, blocking out things she cannot hear, and using her magic.And—Well, Athalie has the audacity to smirk at her. And that indignity, somehow, is what finally cracks her open like the wound on her shoulder.
Relationships: Camille Severin & Avaline Severin, Dendro/Lilinyra "Nyra" Dupre/Camille Severin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	wild magic surge

Too many tragedies begin with fires. Camille will not allow the aristocratic abusive arsonist to take anything else away from her. 

For now, Camille focuses on blocking out all the screams. She’s used to this; the compartmentalisation of self, blocking out things she cannot hear, and using her magic. 

And—

Well, Athalie has the audacity to smirk at her. And that indignity, somehow, is what finally cracks her open like the wound on her shoulder. 

(This is a lie, Camille knows, this has been a long time coming. This has always been the end, ever since Camille first saw just how horrible Athalie treated her own child, since Toben’s imprisonment, since the fire that burnt away her old life. She will rise now, a phoenix from the ashes of Athalie’s destructions.) 

“You’ll burn for this,” Camille swears. “If I am merciful enough to allow you to survive long enough to see trial, I will make you wish I had killed you.”

Athalie doesn’t even give her the satisfaction of screaming as Camille kills her, although, as she’s dying Camille swears she hears Athalie scream her dead sister’s name as though Aribelle Severin is waiting for her. Camille doesn’t believe in hell, but if it does exist, she knows Athalie will end up there and she hopes her parents will get to go in after her. 

Camille’s rampage stops the fire and saves Dendro, too. Camille doesn’t consider how she will explain this to the council, or who will be the matriarch now, or how she’s going to fix the greenhouse. Right now, all she cares about is that Avaline can move again although she’s lost most function in her legs. Silvia’s holding her neck together and the blood is seeping into her white shirt but she’s alive.

She’s alive. They’re all alive. This is what matters. 

Nyra finds them almost immediately. Nyra can never quite figure out the words to explain how she did it. “My family has some prophets, I think. I’m glad you’re okay, Camille.” Camille doesn’t care right now. 

“I’m not really okay,” Camille admits, more to herself than Nyra and Dendro. “But I think I will be. I’m trying, at least.”

“Survival is it’s own form of vengeance,” Dendro comments. She’s still watching cat videos on the tablet though the screen got slightly melted in the blaze. It doesn’t seem as though she cares. 

Camille looks at Dendro’s smile as she looks at the kittens, looks at Nyra’s grin as she watches over Dendro’s shoulder, and wonders if this is what her mother felt all those years ago when she fell in love with her father. This is what they are, the three stars in Orion’s Belt, the ultimate balancing act of love and selfishness and selflessness, all the same. 

Camille is trying to allow herself to be more selfish and allows herself to take both their hands. She hopes one day she can truly believe she deserves all the love she’s receiving, but right now, the feel of their hands in her’s is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> did i just word vomit about my baby camille after finishing s2 at midnight after a 14 hour shift?? yes. yes i did. i hope to write more of these characters bc i love them but here’s. This. sorry i feel like i wrapped it up too quickly but. Well. yeet 
> 
> i’m @topcatra on twitter & @lesbiansupergirl on tumblr so. yeahhhh


End file.
